Legend of the Dragoons: The Next Generation
by XanatosGambitRoyal
Summary: After 800 years of parts of his soul being dormant inside of each of the tailed demons, the darkest evil imaginable known as Melbu Frahma has returned once again to wreak havoc on the shinobi world. It's now up to a new generation of Dragoons to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

XanatosGambitRoyal: Hello everyone. I am called XanatosGambitRoyal but please call me Xanatos. I'm a new member of the Fanfiction community and I decided to make it a special. You see, there is this game I love known as Legend of the Dragoons and it's been my favorite game for ten years (19 years old ^^) and now as a tribute to the game and my favorite anime (next to bleach) Naruto. I hope you guys enjoy my debut fic, _**Legend of the Dragoons: The Next Generation**_

_**Summery:**_ After 800 years of parts of his soul being dormant inside of each of the tailed demons, the darkest evil imaginable known as Melbu Frahma has returned once again to wreak havoc on the shinobi world. It's now up to a new generation of Dragoons to stop him once and for all. Watch as the past and the future collide once again as powers from myths and **legends** return.

_**Pairings: **_Naru/Hina, Naru/Kin, Neji/Ten then Lee/Ten, Shika/Tem, and Chouji/Ino

Xanatos: Hey Lee, do you want to do the disclaimer?

*Rock Lee appears in the room and smiles*

R. Lee: Of course. XanatosGambitRoyal doesn't own Naruto or Legend of Dragoons and never will now enjoy the show! *thumbs up* Yosh!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Note:**_ This is an alternate Universe aka AU and a crossover and not just with LOD. Yeah. Think about that for awhile. –Wink-

* * *

*Legend*

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Whispering"_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

"_**Kyuubi whispering"**_

_**

* * *

**__**Legend of the Dragoons: The Next Generation **_

_**Chapter one**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage smiled wistfully as he stared at the crisp night sky. His eyes gazing gently at the moon and stars that lit up the midnight blue sky with such beauty, he never wanted it to end.

He crossed his arms behind his back and grasped his hands together and simply asked out of thin air "Have you found them?" From behind him, Hatake Kakashi suddenly appeared behind him, leaning on a wall and reading his infamous orange book, Icha-Icha paradise.

"Yes Hokage-sama. It took awhile but we managed to find five out of the original eight stones. I already sealed them into the forbidden scroll, just like you wanted" Kakashi answered with his famous "eye" smile. Sarutobi turned around and nodded in appreciation and turned his head back at the moon, his wistfully smile still on his face.

"I'm glad we were able to find most of them when we did." Kakashi said as he walked out further onto the balcony and stared at the moon next to Sarutobi, enjoying the quiet and rare, peaceful night.

"I agree but we must find the remaining two. If Orochimaru somehow manages to find the last two, I fear the all of the shinobi nations will suffer at his hands" Sarutobi said as Kakashi nodded his head in agreement but before he could get another word in, a chūnin with silver hair rushed into the Hokage's office and shouted "Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi and Kakashi rushed inside of the office from the balcony and recognized the Chūnin as Mizuki Kurai (made up the last name), Umino Iruka's partner at the Shinobi academy.

"What is it Kurai-san?" Sarutobi asked while Mizuki looked at him, panic visible on his face "Sir, The Forbidden scroll….It's missing!" Mizuki shouted, sending the Hokage and jōnin into shock. Kakashi snapped out of his shocked state only to see Sarutobi holding the young chūnin up in the air by his Chūnin Vest. "How do you know this?" The Hokage roared as Mizuki and Kakashi stared in shock.

Who knew The Hokage was that fast at his age? "I was talking to a friend of mine who was guarding the vault and suddenly, all I saw was blue eyes and a orange flash and that's when I was knocked unconscious but the last thing I saw was my friend, oh god!"

Mizuki stopped his story and held back a shudder as he looked into his leader's eyes. The Hokage saw this and slammed the chūnin to the wall and gave him the most threatening look the chūnin had ever received in his entire life.

"And? What happened next, Answer me!" The Hokage yelled as his face etched closer to the Chūnin's face, making said chūnin continue without any more thought.

"He had a Kunai sticking out of his neck! When I woke up, He was on the ground, facing me with his dead cold eyes. He had shock and horror written on his face and before I had time to mourn his death, I quickly looked up and saw that the Vault was wide opened and empty and that's when I rushed here. That's all of it, I swear!" Mizuki finished with a scared tone, hoping that the Hokage would believe his story and visibly sighed when the Hokage sat him down on the ground.

"I'm sorry Kurai-san. Please forgive me for that rude mo-"That's when Sarutobi stopped. An orange flash? Blue eyes? "It couldn't be…" The Hokage said before he picked up Mizuki again and slammed him on his back on the mahogany desk, making Mizuki gasp in shock. "Are you lying to me?" The Hokage roared in rage as Mizuki began to shake in fear of his Hokage and stammered out "I-it's no lie H-H-Hokage-sama. I-I swear!"

Kakashi rushed to the Hokage's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, calming the Hokage down albeit slightly. "Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said in a nervous tone as the Hokage continued to stare down at the shivering form of Mizuki and finally said "Kakashi, Bring ever available Shinobi here right away. We must get the Forbidden scroll back" Kakashi looked at the Sandaime in wonder.

"You know who took it?" Kakashi asked in a hushed tone but the Sandaime refused to answer him but instead replied "Do what I asked" in such a fearsome tone, it made Kakashi feel as if he was the enemy. He let go of the Hokage's shoulder and simply said "Yes…..Hokage-sama" before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_**Outside Hokage Tower**_

Every Shinobi from Chūnin to ANBU waited outside the Hokage tower for their leader. Each wondering why he would summon all of them in the middle of the night but one person in particular was confused and his name was Umino Iruka. _'I wonder why the Hokage summoned us all here'_ Iruka thought to himself in wonder, hoping it wasn't for anything that could've waited until morning.

He really wanted to stay with his secret fiancée Anko before she left on her big mission tomorrow or rather later that morning but here they were, waiting out in the cold for the Hokage and his emergency. "I wonder why the old man summoned us here. It better not be for any bullshit" his Fiancée said rudely as she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering lightly from the cold air.

Iruka noticed this and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and received a peck on the cheek in return but she made sure no one saw it because if someone did see it, It could ruin her reputation as a badass in this village she calls "home".

Suddenly, they heard the steel doors opening up ahead and noticed the Hokage walking out of the doors but what surprised him was his best friend Mizuki by his side. "I am sorry I called you all here in the middle of the night but there is a emergency that requires every single one of you."

Anko and Iruka could hear the crowd of Shinobi begin to question the Hokage about the emergency but they all quieted down when Anko shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET THE MAN SPEAK ALREADY!"

Everyone, Including Iruka and the Sandaime stared at her, making her say "What?" Before Anko could fly off the leash and attack everyone here, The Hokage coughed and once everyone's eyes were back on him, he continued to speak.

"The Forbidden Scroll was stolen tonight and one of our own has been murdered" Most of the Shinobi gasped in shock while Anko's interest was peaked. '_Who had the balls to do this?'_ she thought to herself in wonder while a sadistic smirk formed on her face but managed to get it down before Iruka saw this.

"Who could've done this?" A random Shinobi asked out to the Hokage in which he replied with a deep, sad tone in his voice "I believe it was none other than Uzumaki Naruto" Now this didn't deserve a gasp from the crowd.

Whispers floated throughout the crowd like wildfire. Some like "I should've known it was him" and "I knew that demon was no good" and "We should've killed him when we had the chance".

Anko let out a long whistle while she nodded her head, clearly impressed. This kid wasn't even a Genin and he managed to kill a chūnin **AND **Steal the forbidden scroll. But while she was impressed at this shocking development, Iruka couldn't believe his ears. Naruto couldn't have done what the Hokage said he did. He might be a troublemaker, but Naruto was a good kid and he couldn't have did this.

The Sandaime took a deep breathe to steady himself and then shouted "Everyone, This is an S-Rank mission! I want the scroll and Uzumaki Naruto found and returned to me **Alive**! Understood?" and with that, All of the Shinobi scattered, leaving the Sandaime alone with his thoughts.

_**With Mizuki**_

Mizuki smiled crazily as he darted into the forest. His plan had been more successful than he thought. Not only had he fooled the Hokage into believing that the blond brat had committed murder next to stealing the scroll. Two major offenses against the village.

Mizuki then smirked and let out a dark chuckle before saying "Now that phase one is complete, All I need to do now is get rid of the demon and take the scroll to Orochimaru-sama then not only will I be hailed a hero from the village but I will be immortal as well! Nothing can go wrong!" but little did Mizuki know, someone was following him and had heard everything he said and the person did not like what they had heard.

_**With Naruto**_

"Man, I can't believe how easy this is!" Naruto shouted as he darted through the forest at high speeds, heading to the clear opening where he was supposed to meet Mizuki at with a wide smile on his face.

He then realized after ten minutes of ducking and dodging things that he had missed the spot where he would meet his sensei and growled in frustration before going back until he saw the opening and smiled.

He then jumped off the branch he was standing on and landed on the ground softly before sitting down on the ground, placing the scroll down on the ground in front of him. Naruto tried to open the scroll normally but it wouldn't open so he tried it again and again but each time he failed.

"How do I get this thing damned thing opened?" Naruto asked himself, tilting his head to the right in confusion while looking at the scroll. "Maybe I'm going about this all wrong" Naruto said to himself as he stood up off the ground and walked off for a few minutes before coming back with a very sharp stick.

"Now, time to cut this thing open!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he jabbed the sharp stick into the scroll but what he didn't expect was the scroll to be so tough. Naruto growled and took a few steps back with the stick in his hands and with a war cry, he charged at the scroll with the stick firmly in his hands but when the sharp stick hit the scroll, the stick splintered in half, cutting up Naruto's hands. Naruto howled in pain and stomped around in a circle before picking up the scroll with his bloody hands and threw it with all of his might into a nearby tree.

"Damn it!" Naruto screeched out while blowing on both of his hands to try and soothe the pain, not noticing the scroll glowing light green.

Naruto looked in shock when he noticed that the wounds on his hands had already stopped bleeding and started healing but that's when Naruto also noticed the scroll was glowing brightly.

Naruto, thinking it was going to explode, jumped behind a bush and waited for the explosion. Suddenly, Naruto heard something shooting into the air and he quickly looked at the sky and saw five different colored lights shooting high into the sky before four of them shot out into different directions. Naruto then watched as the red beam of light slowly fell out of the sky until it floated in front of him.

Naruto looked at it with a stunned look on his face and watched as it fell to the ground. After looking at it for a few seconds, Naruto picked up the stone and felt the heat radiating off of it but it didn't burn him. The stone glowed in his hands for a few seconds before it stopped. Naruto whispered "Weird" as he placed the red stone in his pocket.

He then turned his attention to the scroll and smiled happily when he noticed that the scroll was opened and quickly ran to it, ready to learn a Jutsu to finally become a shinobi of the village he loves. But deep inside of his subconscious, there was a large powerful entity with nine powerful tails that flowed behind him that was watching everything with its crimson eyes. This entity was known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The most powerful tailed demon in all of the lands and it was currently serving out its life sentence inside of this boy known as Uzumaki Naruto. The Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock as it instantly felt the power from the red stone that seemed eerily familiar to it.

Its crimson eyes widened in shock as an entity with red armor, blond hair, grey pants and fiery blue eyes appeared before him, holding a blade in his hands. The large entity felt its breathing suddenly become shallow and short as it uttered.

"**It can't be…."**

* * *

Xanatos: Well. That's it for the first chapter. Now it's time for the story to pick up. Who is the blond hair warrior that the Kyuubi seems to know? And what is this stone? Do you guys not know this already? Your questions


	2. Chapter 2

Xanatos: Ok….How is it that I have ten favorites, 15 alerts and two C2s list but one review? I can't say I'm not happy but I do hope this chapter gets more love though. Now, Let's get back to the action. Kin, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Kin: No

Xanatos: Um…Hinata?

Hinata: Sure. XanatosGambitRoyal does not own Naruto or LOD or another slight crossover that will show up in this fic now be good readers and leave a review.

Xanatos: Thank you Hinata. Now let's get ready for Chapter two

_**

* * *

**__**Legend of the Dragoons: The New Generation **_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Inside Naruto's mind**_

"**So….You've come to finally settle things with me"** The Kyuubi spoke with a stoic tone in its voice as its crimson eyes stared down at the man below him, knowing full well what the man's answer was but it was surprised when the man simply smiled.

"No. you are not the reason I'm here but this is not a bad situation either" The man as he sheathed his blade and sat down on the ground, in front of the golden cage the Kyuubi was trapped inside of.

"**Then what are you doing here?" **Kyuubi asked in slight confusion but he would never show this to the man in front of him. The man let a faint scowl form on his face and said the words that made the Kyuubi's world fall around him. "_**He **_has returned."

"**This cannot be!" **The Kyuubi roared out in anger as it stood up, only to be forced down by the chains that were bound to him but this only made him madder, shocking the man in front of him.

"I wish I was wrong but I felt it. It's faint and it's broken around the entire world but he's return." The man spoke with a dark tone in his voice after quickly recovering from his shock.

"**I thought you could defeat him with your band of "warriors"! Looks like I placed my trust in the wrong hands after all"** The man scowled deeply and replied with a shout "We did defeat him thanks to your dragoon stone and the dragon buster you gave to me and Rose but somehow he was able to survive it."

The Kyuubi scowled while baring its teeth, the former calm it had was completely gone. **"We must defeat him this time, no matter what the cost. I will not let this man ruin my utopia once again!" **Before Kyuubi could continue its rant, it felt something….evil in the air and the man felt it as well.

Something big was going to happen and they didn't know the outcome but somehow, they both knew it would affect not only them, but the entire world as well.

_**Outside Naruto's mind**_

"Mizuki-sensei! I did it!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he marched over to him, the forbidden scroll in his arms. "I learned a technique from the forbidden scroll" Naruto said as he looked up at his sensei with a wide smile on his face which Mizuki didn't return.

Naruto noticed that his sensei didn't give him that kind smile he always did and felt a chill run down his spine. "Mizuki-sensei, what's wrong? I did exactly what I told you. Aren't you proud of me?" Naruto asked in confusion as Mizuki continued to stare at him with an unreadable look on his face.

Mizuki let an evil smirk form on his face before said "Proud? Of you? Why would I be proud of something as hideous as you?"

Naruto took a step back in shock, not believing what his sensei just said. "What did you say, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked while Mizuki's cold and uncaring onyx eyes fell onto Naruto's fearful blue eyes and replied "Why would I be proud of something as hideous as you?"

Naruto felt a cold chill run down his spine as Mizuki took a step towards him, watching in horror as Mizuki pulled out a kunai.

"What are you d-doing Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked with a sense of dread forming in his heart as he took a few more steps back, trying to make sure there was a few feet between them but for each step Naruto took backwards, Mizuki took another step forwards.

"Simple" Mizuki shortly replied before lunging at Naruto, shouting "Getting ride of the demon!" Naruto was quick enough to roll out of the way of Mizuki's lunge and started to run as fast as he could, screaming in terror.

Mizuki grinned darkly and quickly scrambled to his feet to chase after the terrified young boy. After a few minutes of running, Mizuki stopped at another opening in the forest and sniffed the air as if he was a tiger looking for its prey.

Mizuki let a wild, evil smirk appear on his face as he slowly pulled a large shuriken off of his back and held it in his right hand, shifting his eyes slowly around the large opening and slowly said "Come on out Naruto…."

Naruto was hiding behind a tree a few feet behind Mizuki, his breathing coming out hollow and shuddered. Mizuki tilted his head to the side and smirked, hearing the shuddered breathing of his prey and shouted "There's no point in hiding anymore Naruto!" before turning around and threw his large Shuriken towards the tree Naruto was hiding in.

Naruto heard a whizzing sound coming towards the tree and quickly dove for the ground, managing to barely avoid the large shuriken taking off his head.

It instead gave him an impromptu haircut, making his cut hair fall down on him like it was raining. Naruto quickly stood up and started to run into the forest again, desperate to get away from the man that was trying to kill him but he didn't get far due to a three kunai being imbedded in his back.

Naruto fell to the ground face first mid run and tried to crawl away but immediately screamed in pain as Mizuki kicked him in the stomach, making him turn over on his back which made him scream in more pain due to the kunai embedded in his back.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto screamed in terror as Mizuki stood over him with an evil grin on his face. "You see Naruto, I have plan and in order for this plan to be completed, you're going to have to die but look at it this way, you won't be missed."

Mizuki lifted the large Shuriken in the air, going to stab Naruto with it but yelled out in pain when he felt a kunai pierce his back. With a hiss, He turned his head to the side and saw the one person he hated more than the blond brat that was on the ground behind him and that person was Umino Iruka.

"Ah…Iruka…I knew you would arrive sooner or later" Mizuki started as he turned around, ignoring the blond boy's presence entirely. Despite the pain he was in, Naruto attempted to scramble his way off the ground and run off into the forest but Mizuki grabbed his leg and tossed the wounded blond boy at Iruka, who managed to catch him before dodging the kick that was aimed at his head.

Iruka rolled away from Mizuki and slammed back first into the tree where he rapidly took out a three kunai and threw each of them at the silver haired traitor in succession. Mizuki let the three hit him in his chest and simply smirked as he continued to march towards them.

"Do you think this hurts me?" Mizuki yelled out before tearing the three kunai out of his chest then ripping his chūnin vest off as well as his shirt, revealing his large, scarred chest to the two. Iruka noticed Mizuki's pace increasing as he got closer to them and managed to roll away before Mizuki's entire right arm went right through the tree as if it was paper

Iruka rolled onto his knees and faced his former childhood friend and gasped in shock at the sheer strength the man had and simply asked "What happened to you?" Mizuki turned his head while rubbing his right wrist in annoyance and gave Iruka the most cruelest smirk Iruka had even seen and replied "When you work for powerful man like Orochimaru-sama, it can do wonders for you."

Iruka slowly stood on his own two feet and gently put Naruto on the ground with a scowl on his face. "Naruto…Get the scroll and return it to the Hokage" Iruka said, keeping his eyes on the silver haired man in front of him. Naruto stared at his sensei in shock and yelled out "I can't leave you here alone Iruka-sensei! You saw what he did to that tree!"

"Naruto, don't argue with me! Go now!" Naruto looked hurt for a split second before he darted off into the forest to get the scroll, leaving the two men alone. Mizuki gave Iruka a smirk while Iruka stepped into a fighting stance.

"You've changed Mizuki" Iruka spoke softly while keeping his eyes on Mizuki. Despite all of this, Iruka still felt a small amount of love for hit longtime friend but said friend's at his smirk seemed to grow wider at what Iruka said.

"I never changed Iruka; this is who I really am." Iruka closed his eyes and replied "Then everything we've been through…everything between me, you and Tsubaki…The missions, the confessions….Everything. It was a lie?"

Mizuki's smirk faltered a bit before returning full force. "Of course." Iruka opened his eyes and scowled at this man in front of him. This man in front of him was no longer his friend but now a traitor in his eyes.

"Mizuki….When everyone told me of all of the evil things you've done, I never believed them. I stood up for you! I protected you! I risked my career as an ANBU for you! But now as I look at the true you, the you that has been hidden from this world, I was wrong. I now believe you are every bit of evil everyone said you were and now in the name of Kohona…" Iruka's eyes flashed platinum blue for a split second before settling back on his brown eyes. "I will bring you to justice!"

Mizuki let out a sinister laugh while keeping his form loose like the wind and said "Don't get so righteous with me Iruka. You've done your fair share of evil things in this world. All I did was simply in good business." Iruka scowled at this.

This man thought that killing a fellow shinobi, tricking an innocent child to steal the forbidden scroll for Orochimaru, one of the most infamous traitors of Kohona and then trying to frame said child for all of this was for good business?

"You are truly insane" Iruka said darkly while the two began to circle each other, ready to strike at a moments notice. "Me? Insane? No Iruka…this is just my correct thinking!" Mizuki shouted before the two clashed.

* * *

Xanatos: Well….Things has broken down well between Iruka and Mizuki. Who is the mysterious man that has appeared before Kyuubi and how do these two beings know each other? Find out in the next chapter. Remember to review!


End file.
